


痴人之爱

by Sakuraiken



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiken/pseuds/Sakuraiken
Summary: He that is proud eats up himself: pride ishis own glass, his own trumpet, his own chronicle.Troilus and Cressida 2.3.152-4, Agamemnon to Ajax





	痴人之爱

**一**

 

松本直到如今都还分明地记得自己初见樱井的那日，是个飘雪的清晨，天还只有半明。

整座城市尚在浅眠之中，清脆的叩门声打破了四下的寂静，松本匆匆地披上自己的外套，赤着脚踩进了玄关的木屐，然后将紧闭的家门稍稍打开了一道缝隙。冷空气便顺着这条缝隙透进来，让松本不由地蜷起了脚趾。

“松本先生早安，这是您的报纸。”

伴着清亮的童声，一份报纸被从缝隙里递了进来。拿着报纸的那只手，松本敏锐地发觉了，明显还是孩童模样的手被冻得有些微微发红。

近来十三四岁的孩子打工也不算罕见，只是这个声音的主人似乎更年轻一些，于是松本到底还是将身上的衣服紧了紧，然后将门又开大了一些。

“谢谢。”

他伸手接过那份报纸，瞥了一眼站在门外的人。看着不过十一二岁的模样，一身和式的服装在这个雪天里显得有些过分单薄，不知是不是没预料到松本忽然开门的动作，一双简直有些过大了的眼睛里一闪而过的茫然直直地撞进了松本的眼底。

“呃…祝您拥有美好的一天。”

只有清亮的声线似乎是完全没有受到这场雪的影响，明亮而清甜。他对着松本弯起眼睛笑，稍稍有些冻红的脸看起来像是抹了一层浅浅的胭脂，精致得像是一个摆在橱窗里的、昂贵又美丽的人偶。

松本又仔仔细细看了一遍面前的小少年。他全然是一副大和民族的模样，只是五官生得比常人更笔挺些，于是乍见之时颇有些西洋人的痕迹——松本自己便是如此，面前的人身上仿佛落下了他自己的影子，于是他倾身，与因为屋内透出去的暖气而稍稍站得愈发笔挺了些的人搭话。

“看你的年纪，似乎还是该去学校的样子，怎么会清晨来送报纸呢？”

小少年眨眨眼睛，满脸真诚地回答了他。

“我已经十五岁了，先生——我依旧喜欢念书，只是暂时需要通过一些手段获得学费。”

大概是受了旧时代的影响，即便是在连明治都已经成为过往了的如今，也时常有人将十五岁认作是成年的标志，从小少年说起自己年龄是微微挺起胸脯的模样来看，他显然是其中之一。

只是松本关注的重点显然不在于此，虽然对方说得委婉，但是松本毕竟还是很快就明白了小少年的境遇。

松本本就是学校的教师，进入大正以来他的工资增长了不少，显然与此相对的，学生们的学费也随着水涨船高，如今念得起书的人，大半都是些富家的孩子了。他本是对此只有些迷迷糊糊的印象的，但是雪天的寒意让他的头脑变得清醒，于是他忽而意识到了现实的残酷性。

小少年站得笔挺，眼底里闪着明亮的光芒。这让松本的心底一片柔软。

“你叫什么名字？”

他又问，小少年于是用手在空中比比划划地写着什么，然后对着松本恭恭敬敬地笑。

“翔，先生，展翅高飞的意思。”

松本能够从他的谈吐间确认他喜好读书的自白并非空话，于是他忽而对这个名叫翔的小少年产生了些更浓厚的兴趣，他想再多说些什么，却在瞥见少年斜跨着的布制包中整整齐齐地放着的几分报纸，于是又改变了主意。

“好吧，翔君，若是你有心学习的话，欢迎你完成你的工作后再来找我——我这一整天都会在家里写作的。”

翔在他的声音里受宠若惊似的深深鞠了躬，然后转身跑向了道路的尽头，在积起了一层薄雪的地面上留下了一串木屐的印记。

松本目送着他小小的背影消失在白色之中，然后慢慢地重新关上了门。

 

**二**

 

松本是一位国文教师，也是当代还算知名的作家。

正是自然主义流派没落的时代，松本笔下的那些艳丽的、华美的人物形象让他在文坛占据了一席之地，于是他作为教师的薪水也随着他的知名度一起提升了。

他并不是日日去学校教书的，一周里他总有半数的休息日，于是那些休息的日子里，松本便会如同今天这样在书桌前进行自己的创作。

近来他遇到了些文人常有的、所谓“瓶颈期”的东西，松本自觉是社交不足的后果，但是他又着实不喜欢外面世界的那些阿谀奉承。他是个有些过度的完美主义者——大体，这世间还算有所成就的文人墨客都是些乖僻的人——于是他往往毫不可惜地将自己埋首写了数日的文稿扔进壁炉中，看着火焰吞噬掉自己数日的心血，反而是心生愉悦。

好在松本这些事情并不会影响他的日常生活。他教书教得好，于是仅仅是半周的薪水就足够支撑他的生活了，他甚至从来都不必为金钱这类俗事困扰。

算是半个上流社会的绅士的松本，向来是不吝啬和底层社会的人们往来的，他过去也喜欢穿上自己特意定制的廉价服饰，小心翼翼融入市井之中，看一看那些阳光不够灿烂的角落里摇曳的灯火模样。前段日子他重读了康德，于是愈发尊重人道之理，对于那些为了温饱而操劳的人们满怀同情。

那个送报纸的小少年翔，大概也就是被他所同情的人群中的一员。

松本单手举起盘子里刚刚加热完的吐司，很细心地在上面抹上了一层薄厚均匀的黄油，然后就着一杯热咖啡，展开报纸开始享用自己的早餐。

 

正好是在松本将最后一口早饭咽下肚子的时候，笃笃的门声又响起来。此刻的城市已经稍稍喧嚣了起来，于是这门声听起来似乎是又小了些。

松本起身去开门，这次他已经穿好了足袋，于是将门一口气开得大了些。

雪已经停了，但是站在他面前的小少年肩头还留着一点雪花模样的东西。小少年对着他恭敬地行礼，他那张贵气精致的脸配上他身上稍稍有些过时了的略显单薄的衣服，像极了一位充满矛盾性的没落贵族的模样。

松本赶紧邀他进屋，介于他看起来实在是冻得有些发抖的样子，然后冲了一杯热可可给他——这是前些日子友人送给他的舶来品，说是近来在贵族小姐间正流行这个。

小少年受宠若惊似地接过来，然后用稍稍回暖了一些的嗓音向松本道谢。

“松本先生——或者说，松本老师，我实在是久仰您的大名。于是即便您清晨的邀请只是一句客套，我也依旧是冒昧地前来打扰了。”

松本将摊开在桌面上的报纸收好，然后转身从排得整整齐齐的书架上去下一本书来，翻开在翔的面前。

“我自然是真心邀请你的，不过在那之前，我还是要确认一下你到底说了几分真话。”

松本指着一句汉诗给翔看，问他能否读懂其含义。这其实颇有些难为人了，即便是比翔再大些年纪的学生也需要花上时间好好思考才能得出答案，但是松本不知怎么的，笃定了这个小少年的学识是足以到达这个水平的。

翔也着实没有令他失望。虽说尚且有些稚嫩又荒唐的解读，但是他显然是把握了大意的，光是这一点，就令他当下的辍学变得更加悲剧意味起来。

松本心里一动。他想自己在寻找的灵感，或许就藏于这个名叫翔的小少年身上。

于是他试探着开了口——当然，语调平和，把自己心底的那些念头全部压在了最底层。

“你很适合念书，翔君，做一个报童对你而言实在是太过可惜了，所以我有一个提议。”

松本侧过身，将自己背后的一整个书架展示给翔看。

“你是否愿意为我打工？——帮我整理书架与笔记就好，空余时间你可以自由地翻阅我的藏书，而我给你的薪水，自然不会低于你目前的水平。”

翔的那双眼睛便随着松本的声音忽而亮起光来，他难以置信地指了指自己，声音都因为这意外的惊喜而稍稍颤抖起来。

“我愿意，松本老师，我愿意——只是，为什么？”

他睁着一双天使般的眼睛看松本，小心翼翼地问松本是不是只是在讲玩笑话。

松本到底是不愿意告诉他自己写作瓶颈的现状——这很快就不会是现状了——于是他沉下声音来，万分真挚地回答翔。

“你是一个为学问而生的人，我想亲手，将你培养成优秀的文人。”

小少年诚惶诚恐地望着松本，他到底还没到能读透松本的内心的年纪，然后深深地弯下了腰，对松本道了一声诚恳的感谢。

松本浅笑起来，与他约定好了从下一周开始的打工时间。

 

**三**

 

松本很快便发现，这个长相精致如人偶的小少年，就如他过分高贵的外表一样，着实不是个擅长家事的人。

翔能够把松本那些教书的笔记按照顺序整整齐齐理成一叠，也能帮他执笔记录一些突如其来的想法，甚至偶尔，还会给出一些即便是在松本看来，都还有几分道理的建议。但是他总是忘记将自己看过的书放回原来的地方，也始终冲不出一杯香味正好的咖啡，至于料理，则是是在有些强人所难了。

不过松本自然是不介意的，他的灵感来自于翔的伶俐，也来自于翔的不完美。在翔开始打工以来的这数个月间，他的创作进展顺利，试探性地将开头的部分发给相熟的几家文学刊的编辑之后，它们也争相向松本伸出了橄榄枝。

于是春天的时候，松本的小说又开始了定期连载，现实又离奇的主人公吸引了大批眼球，于是他的存折里又多了好几百块钱的稿费，足够他一直花到下一个春天了。

正当他放下手里的样刊时，翔就探过头来问他这天晚上要吃些什么，他好出门去采购。

翔花了一整个冬天总算是学会了如何烧一锅软硬适中的米饭，也学会了一些简单的小菜，但是大部分时候，他还是会去附近的洋食店里买一些最近人气正高的可乐饼或是炸猪排，然后细心地装个盘端给松本吃。

松本扭头看了一眼那个依旧穿着旧衣服的小少年，这个春天他就已经十六岁了，十六岁的翔真的比起冬天时候的自己又高了不少，身上的衣服便显得有些短了起来。

于是他开了口。

“今晚不如就出门用餐吧，春天也到了，我也想顺便给你添一件合身的新衣服作为工作服。”

松本说得直白，翔也应得直白。

他低下头道了一声谢，却是全然没有要推辞的意思。

这也不是第一次了，在冬天的时候，松本也提出要为翔添一件出门用的外套。大和民族的男子总是不喜收到他人毫无由来的恩惠的，于是松本也早想好了一套用来说服翔的说辞，却没料到对方只是低头道了谢，坦然地就接受了他的恩惠。

翔的性格就如同他游走在和与洋之间的外貌一般，带着日式的内敛，却又透着西式的直白。

松本觉察到这一点的时候，几乎是欣喜若狂的。

那晚，他送走了翔，然后披着一件外套，彻夜洋洋洒洒地写下了一叠厚厚的文稿。

 

时间还有些早，于是他们先去了松本时常光顾的服装店。

前些日子学校里有传闻说，等到了来年学生制服会全部变成西式的设计。传闻也不是空穴来风的，纵是近来并不惯常出门的松本，也显然发觉了街头越来越常见的洋装打扮，于是这家时常走在潮流先头的服装店里，也已经摆满了各种款式的洋装。

松本穿了一身精致的和服，在这店里站着都尚且有些突兀，更不用说身着不合体的旧衣服的翔了。他于是拿起一套藏青色的制服模样的洋装，示意翔自己举在胸口，然后半眯起眼睛想象着它上身的效果。

店主的松井走过来，告诉松本说这套洋装最近正是流行，已经只剩下了这一套和另一个稍大一些的尺码。

“十五六岁的孩子长得快，不如上身看看哪一个尺码更合适些。”

松井翻出了另一套稍长的洋装，领着翔一路去了换衣间。松本则慢悠悠地在店里走着，顺手拿起了一顶黑色的西式硬帽，还挑选了一双系带式的靴子拎在手上。

翔很快就换好了衣服，稍有些拘束地从换衣间里出来，迎面就被松本扣上了一顶帽子，还把手里的靴子递过去要他穿上。

最后，全身上下整整齐齐地换上了松本挑选的洋装的翔，看起来像极了一个什么贵族家庭的小少爷。翔为了戴帽子，而把前额的头发稍稍撩了上去，露出了线条饱满的前额，这让他看起来比起松本的那些学生们，都似乎更加伶俐又精致起来。而他的小腿被包裹在皮质的靴子里，勾勒出了一条美好的曲线。

此前翔从未在松本面前穿过洋装，所以松本这才注意到翔的腿比起普通的日本人似乎要更长一些，这让他在身着洋装时，果然看起来也更加挺拔。

结果还是买了更修身一些的尺码，松本爽快地付了钱，领着一身新衣的人出了店门。

然后他们去了街角新开的洋食店，一人点了一份咖喱作为晚餐。

翔在吃饭的时候总是有些狼吞虎咽的，倒是也符合这个年纪的男孩子特有的模样。他最近的声音变得稍稍沙哑了一些，松本猜他是到了成长的年纪，于是好心地为他又多点了一份可乐饼。

正在成长期的人果然是毫不客气地吃完了，然后用全然不同于吃饭时的优雅动作擦了擦自己的嘴角，对松本道了一声谢。

 

**四**

 

夏天的时候翔主动向松本提出了请求，说希望能够把自己打工的时间更加延长一些。

松本心里应得爽快，却是故意做出一副为难的模样，开口问翔发生了些什么。

近来声音变得愈发低沉的人犹豫了半天，总算还是把自己因为想念书而和家里发生了些矛盾，一气之下自己已经彻底搬离了家里的事情和盘托出了。

这是翔第一次主动提起自己的家人。

从前松本也旁敲侧击地打探过几次他的家庭，因为他无论如何都无法想象出翔的原生家庭的模样，却都被翔巧妙地错开了话题，显然是不愿意提及的样子。松本也不愿勉强他，于是这个话题便一直放到了如今。

这次，松本也只是静静地听着翔讲述自己与家庭的矛盾，出于怜悯，到底也没有再追问那个眼底都没了光的少年什么事情。

于是松本很快就默认了翔暂时借住在自己家里的事情，他特意清空了一间无人居住的客房给翔，还提出了要提高给他的薪水——这倒是被翔拒绝了，说自己既然已经没有了给家里寄钱的必要，那空守着过高的薪水也毫无意义。

他说得坦诚，松本也没有再坚持。

 

而松本的写作，也因为翔的常住而变得愈发顺利起来。

他小心翼翼地把每个月收到的样刊收起来，没有让翔看到其中的内容。另一方面，到底是因此心怀愧疚，于是在夏天快要结束的时候提出带翔去一次两三天的旅行。

翔自然是不知道松本心底的那些愧疚的，于是他有些惊喜地听着松本的建议，然后在松本问他想去哪里的时候不假思索地就给出了答案。

“我想去看海，去海里游泳，追着海浪跑一整天——书上写的夏天的模样，我都想试试看。”

事到如今，松本自然是不会再被翔的坦率吓到了。不过翔的回答给了他另一个惊喜，他还是第一次知道，翔的骨子里还带着这样的浪漫主义精神。

于是松本很快就应了好，催着翔整理了行李，在周末就领着人坐上去湘南的电车。

电车上多是些衣着华丽的贵族小姐，这让他们两个显得稍有些格格不入。好在翔并没有注意到自己的违和，他始终趴在车窗上，看着外面一路倒退的风景，偶尔回过头来和松本说上一两句专属于十六七岁的年轻人的稚嫩感想。

翔的这番模样让松本稍稍安了心，于是唯一困扰了他的便只剩下了一位过分大胆地来搭话的年轻小姐。看着也不过二十出头的模样，打扮精致得像个娃娃。

她准确地叫出了松本的名字，然后稍有些羞涩地自我介绍说自己姓橘，有幸拜读过松本的作品，于是冒昧前来打扰。

橘就是那种标准的贵族小姐，谈吐之间便能觉察到她良好的家教。她也不像翔那样，在礼节周到之余总是会露出一些小小的破绽，而是完完全全的贵族模样。

松本礼节性地应了几句，电车便到了站。于是贵族小姐匆匆向松本道了失礼，小步跑下了车。

“松本老师。”

电车重新开起来的时候，翔又扭过头来和他搭话。

“您在上流社会还真是颇有人气呢。”

松本不至于听不出翔语气里的揶揄，不过这种带着点小孩子气的揶揄对于年长了翔一轮有余的松本而言，也不过是点可爱的小脾气。

于是他回答得异常轻松。

“但我可真不喜欢上层社会的婚姻，繁琐又拘束，全然不受自己的掌握。”

翔于是嬉笑起来。

“正是老师的这种魅力，反而让您如此受人欢迎啊。”

 

夏日的湘南海岸边总是不缺少游客的。

松本领着翔去买了新的沙滩裤，然后放任他自己在海浪边上跑来跑去。翔偶尔也会扭头来确认松本的位置，每每两人视线对上的时候，他就会朝松本很用力地挥挥手，然后转身跑到更深一点的海水里去。

这是他们一起度过的第一个夏天。

松本家中总是有些阴凉的，于是翔也总是规规矩矩地穿着松本买给他的整套的衣服，到头来，这居然还是松本第一次看到翔身体的模样。

他一直知道翔很瘦，买衣服的时候他总是买小码就足够，但是真的没有了衣服的掩盖，松本意外地发现翔身上有着极其匀称的肌肉。沙滩裤沾了水后贴紧了翔的身体，于是腰臀的线条也变得异常清晰起来。这大半年来，翔成长地极快，忽而低沉下去的嗓音和拔高的个子让他显得愈发意气风发，年轻又紧实的肉体让松本几乎移不开视线。

这个年纪的男孩子总是耀眼得如同太阳的，松本想。不是专属于谁的太阳——甚至是永不会属于谁的，仅仅是自顾自光芒万丈的太阳。

翔朝松本跑过来，将一块在沙滩上捡到的淡紫色贝壳放在他的掌心里。

“老师很适合紫色，所以——”

他对着松本笑得灿烂，灿烂得让松本几乎有些晕眩了。松本于是收好了那块贝壳，然后开口问他是否玩得开心。

翔用力地点了头，说海边比起书中写的都还要有趣。

松本想了想，又追问了一句。

“那翔君，以后想住在海边吗？”

问题出口，对面果然愣住了。松本也不着急，耐心地等着对面的回答。

他自有自己的考量。以翔为原型的小说连载已经进入了尾声，如今的翔带给他的灵感已经尽数变作了文字，但是他显然明白这个少年身上尚且蕴藏着的无限可能性的，所以他想为他再做些什么，然后亲眼见证少年新的成长阶段。

“我喜欢海，但是老师，我也想继续念书。”

翔给他的回答尚且在松本的意料之内，于是他暂且结束了这个话题，转而问翔今晚饭后要不要再来海边散散步。

“夜晚的海又会和现在大不一样的，这也是海的魅力所在。”

翔欣然应了好，显然是把松本先前的问题当做了普通的闲谈。

他到底也还只是个十几岁的年轻孩子，松本这么想着，望着自己掌心的贝壳，微微笑起来。

 

**五**

 

入秋之后，学校的工作变得繁忙起来。但是令松本忙碌的显然不是那群贵族学生，而是一封急过一封的催着他早日成家的家书。

松本早在好多年前——久到他都记不清那年的自己是二十岁还是二十一岁，因为不愿意服从一桩被指定的婚姻——就离开了家。他性子倔强，硬是拒绝了家里的钱，靠着打工和一些稿费生活，独身一人到了如今——这或许也是他最初注意到翔的原因，因为小少年的身上隐隐地透着他的影子。

然而松本毕竟是家中长子，他如今已经出世，与家中的关系也早已缓和。他与家中保持着频率不高的书信往来，但是已经过了而立之年的松本至今孤身一人的事实总归是让家里放不下心来，于是重蹈覆辙，有一次忙碌着为松本介绍优秀的贵族小姐。

松本的心态却是和自己年轻时代有所不同了，至少他并不会介意与言谈得体的女士进行一些交流了，甚至是，若是兴趣相投，他也是并不介意与对方共结连理的。

于是他真就在某日放学后，去了约定的地点，等着家书上信誓旦旦地写着的“优秀的女性”的到来。

来的居然是位有面识的小姐，二十出头的年纪，称体的洋装让她看起来玲珑有致，黑色的发尾打着卷儿，自然地落在肩头，精致的妆容让她看起来果然还是像极了海报上才会有的女星一般。

松本站起来，向她微微一鞠躬。

“橘小姐，幸会。”

年轻的女孩子于是灿烂地笑起来，露出一排东洋人少有的整齐的牙齿——说起来，翔似乎也拥有着一排异常整齐的牙齿，松本想着，对着她做了一个邀请的手势。橘于是像一只翩然起舞的蝴蝶一般小步走到松本面前，向他行了一个西洋式的问候礼而后落座。

“松本老师，我听闻母亲大人说今日的男性是位出奇优秀的先生，但是我可万万没想到会是您呢。”

她的声音清亮而甜美，这可又让松本想起了自己初见翔的时候，那个纯净的小少年的声音了——虽然是随着翔的成长，那个声音已经一去不复返了。

松本为两个人各点了一杯咖啡，然后在咖啡豆的香气里，顺着橘的好奇一点一点讲述着自己的过往经历。养尊处优的贵族小姐听得入了迷，一双眼睛闪着明亮的憧憬。

天稍稍暗下来的时候，松本及时收住了话题，提出送橘回家。

橘掏出一块绣着樱花的手帕，轻轻擦拭了唇角，而后再度向松本道谢。

“谢谢松本老师的时间，我度过了一个很愉快的午后。”

她站起来，轻轻拍打了一下自己起了点褶皱的裙摆，然后歪过头来看着松本。

“往后我还能有幸听到松本老师的更多故事吗？”

大胆的试探和明媚的笑容，橘确实是与正统的大和抚子相去甚远，但是松本向来喜欢这些不同寻常的美丽的。于是他颔首。

“自然，若是橘小姐愿意分时间给我，自然是乐意奉陪的。”

 

往后的日子里，松本真就断断续续保持着和橘的联系。他们总是在学校附近的咖啡馆里见面的，到了春天的时候也不时会去更远一些的洋食店一起用餐，甚至是有那么几次在饭后的散步时，几乎就要经过松本的家门了。

他猜若是他真将橘带回了家中，这位性格大方的贵族小姐也并不会拒绝什么，然后或许到了秋天的时候，就能够顺理成章地发生些什么事情了。但是他到底是没有迈出那一步。

翔依旧在他家中，比起刚来的时候也更加擅长打扫和简单的家事了，他冲的咖啡味道甚至是胜过了所有的咖啡馆——或许是他用的咖啡豆更加美味一些，又或者是因为翔比起谁都更加熟悉他喜爱的咖啡温度——总之，从各个意义上来说，已经长得和松本比肩了的翔，确实是在各个方面得以成长了。

于是松本反而是不愿带着他人进入自己的家中了。他对外宣称翔是自己的学生，也是自己的朋友，但是更多时候，他并不愿意让他人知道翔的存在。再过些日子，他想，翔就可以成为更加完美的成人了，到了那时，他才可以将这个由他亲手培养的完美之人公之于众。

只是往来于松本家门口的人毕竟甚多，于是夏天的时候，松本在湘南买下了一座独立的小别墅，领着翔搬去了那里。

“老师…？”

翔拎着两个人的行李，跟在松本身后走进了那幢满是西式家具的别墅里，一排排的书架上已经摆满了各类书籍，他惊喜却又不解地看着松本，试探着发问。

“你喜欢海，所以往后就住在这里吧——我会给你所有我可以找到的书，也会送你去私立的学校上课，但我不能时常在这里陪你。”

这是松本早已打算好的事情，为翔买下一栋靠海的别墅，为他网罗全天下的书籍，然后在刚刚合适的距离观察着他的成长，等到翔如同他所期望的那般——或者是超乎他的期望，长成优秀的大人那日，他如今正在创作的全新的小说便也就到了出版的日子。

翔站在原地不愿整理行李，显然是并不能平静接受这突如其来的改变一样，但是即便是这一点，也在松本的计算之中。

于是他转身，将翔手中的行李轻轻放在地上，然后稍稍倾身，在翔光洁的额头留下了一个温热的亲吻。

“我也很不舍得，翔君，但是这是必要的——为了让你成为一个更好的人。”

他早知道翔已经渐渐离不开自己了，这也正合他的心意，但是即便如此，适当的距离依旧是必要的。他作为两人关系中的主导者，自然不能始终留在致近的距离。

翔还是不说话，于是松本主动伸手环抱住了他的肩膀。年轻人身上的阳光的味道混合着空气里海洋的气息，交织出了一整个夏天。

“翔君，我会时常来见你的——只要我找到空闲，我便会过来陪你的。”

翔稍稍有些僵硬的身体在他的话语里重新柔软下来，松本知道自己的安排将变得愈发顺利起来了。

 

**六**

又迎来秋天的时候，橘终于被邀去了松本家中，再后来，得到了松本家的备用钥匙。

他们依旧保持着疏远而礼貌的关系，松本享受于这种若即若离的关系，而对方，也就毫无怨言地陪着他维持着这种关系而从未着急过。

而另一方面，对翔的培育也是同样的顺风顺水。

夏天结束后，湘南海岸的行人就忽而变得稀少了，松本甚至可以毫不担心地领着翔在阳光正好的午后，踩着起起落落的海水，在无人的沙滩上留下一串长长的脚印。

翔的适应力比起松本预计的还要更好一些。

他很快便习惯了独自住在别墅里的日子，从前在松本家中打工留下的习惯还没改掉，于是无论松本什么时候去那里，书架附近总是打扫得干干净净的。

他也还分明地记得松本的喜好，于是家中总是常备着松本喜欢的咖啡豆，每每松本过来，他总是能煮一杯香味四溢的温热的咖啡——松本从小就有些猫舌，得知这一点的翔不知是怎么做的，总是能把咖啡的温度控制到正好烫不到他的程度。

松本也并不吝啬与在每次与翔见面的时候，将自己的感情分给他大半。

他们从来不曾说过爱语，但是从翔搬来了这里的那一天开始，他们每每见面，都会心照不宣地交换一个无声的拥抱或是停留在额角的亲吻。

翔看着他的眼神变得日益明亮而热烈，而松本则把这样的成长，也一并写进了书稿里。

松本总是会在天未明的时候就离开的，他要赶着最早的电车回到东京。而回去的时候，翔总是执意送他到车站，却被他劝停在家门口，然后便是几乎固定了的对白。

“老师明天还会来吗？”

“说不好，但是请翔君在这里等我，我定当会回来的。”

 

冬天的时候松本定了两张去箱根的车票——自然是给橘的，他们往来也三年有余，对方总是一味迁就着松本的时间，到底还是让松本有些过意不去。另一方面，松本也有了一些想要更进一步的想法，对此，他也在心底里嘲笑自己到底还是个俗人。

那天下课晚，于是松本事先邀请了橘先去自己家中等待，他则绕去了车站，取了后日出发的车票。

于是松本回家的时候，迎面而来的便是暖洋洋的咖啡香味。过往的日子里，橘也跟着松本学会了如何煮出一壶香味正好的咖啡——贵族小姐毕竟是女性，学起来总是很快的，和当年一遍一遍失败的翔简直是天壤之别。

松本第一次试着喝橘煮的咖啡的时候就给出了很高的评价，除了有些发烫之外，咖啡的香味已经是正好的程度了——而这个程度，就松本记得的来说，翔第一次成功把控好浓度和香味，还是在他教了第十二次之后。

“我回来了。”

松本在玄关处脱了厚重的外套，然后一路走到了已经暖洋洋了的客厅。橘从厨房里探出头来，对着他恬静地笑，然后端着一个装了咖啡的瓷白的杯子走过来。

“您辛苦了。”

她将咖啡轻轻放在桌上，笔挺地站在一边，看着松本拿起杯子喝了一口，稍有些紧张地等着松本的评价。

松本把杯子重新放下，对着她微微一笑。

“橘小姐的咖啡还是一如既往的美味——从您最初煮咖啡的时候开始就是了。”

他邀请橘坐下，总算是进入了正题的谈话。

“我们认识三年有余了，一直保持着这种在外人看来太过奇异的关系——我向来是个怪人，自然是无所谓的，但是您毕竟还是一位年轻的贵族小姐，所以我必须要告诉您。”

松本将咖啡杯放回桌上，语调平稳地开了口。

“我是没有与您结婚的打算的。”

橘的脸色稍稍僵了僵，良好的家教让她依旧维持住了微笑，没有着急地追问下去。

“您是很优秀的女性，所以我希望您能够找到更合适的贵族先生。或许是一时的冲动影响了您的判断力，但是您实在是太过优秀，我是没有资格与您共结连理的。”

那晚，松本为橘叫了车送她回家，然后重新回到屋子里，将桌上已经冷透了的咖啡全部倒进了洗手池里。

 

**七**

 

是那杯咖啡让松本忽而改变了自己的想法。

过往的三年间，他喝过好些次橘煮的咖啡，每一杯都和最初一样，有着正和他心意的味道，却是烫得令他难以下口。他总是会在礼节性地称赞完对方的手艺后，补充一句自己喜欢更加凉一些的咖啡——若是翔的话，或许在第二次就会尽力调整好这点温度，并且一直保持下去了——但是这三年间，橘的咖啡却是从来都没有改变过的。

松本自知或许有些吹毛求疵，但是他曾经在翔身上体验过亲手将一个人一步步培育成自己期望的模样的快感，于是到了如今，他总归是对无法回应自己期待的贵族小姐失望了。

但是他当然不能够浪费预订好了的车票与温泉旅馆，于是他连夜坐车去了湘南，在夜半时分到达了暌违半月的别墅。

翔还在睡梦中，于是松本轻轻开了门，借着月光望见了收拾得整整齐齐的书架，然后一个穿着稍有些贴身的睡衣的人就那么躺在书架之下。

松本想起前些日子，翔似乎迎来了自己二十岁的生日，已经成人了的翔，真的与当年初遇松本时的少年模样完全不同了。他高了很多，身子也比起少年时代厚实了些，而声音，终于是彻底告别了从前清甜的少年音，变作了如今的样子。

松本于是蹲下身子来，用食指指尖轻轻描过翔的面部轮廓。长大了的翔比起从前，五官更加挺拔而凌厉，棱角分明的面部轮廓让他看起来霸气十足。只是若是他醒来的时候，必定还是会对着松本笑得柔软的，他的棱角并未在柔软的笑容中弱化多少，就像是一只爱撒娇的小狮子一般，柔软却又带着隐秘的危险。

松本的指尖稍稍用了些力，于是翔微微睁开了眼睛，看到他的时候，半梦半醒的人发出了一个黏黏糊糊的声音。

“松本…老师…？”

松本笑起来，语调轻柔地应了声。

“翔君，我们明天一起去箱根旅行吧。”

 

松本订好的旅馆是已经有了数十年历史的著名温泉旅馆，宽敞的和室有着自己的小温泉，而若是出门房门再多走几步，便是这一片最为知名的露天温泉了。

冬天正是这里的旅游季，他们提着自己的箱子在来来往往的行人中一路踩着雪入住了旅馆，然后难得闲适地坐在暖气正好的屋子里，隔着一扇大概是新装的玻璃窗户看着飘飘扬扬的雪花漫天。

翔显然还是第一次来到这里，于是他眼底里闪着好奇的光芒，绕着宽敞的和室走了一圈又一圈，然后抱着这里预备好的浴衣问松本今晚能不能去试试看雪天里的露天温泉。

松本颔首，看了一眼翔手中的浴衣又微微皱起眉头来，于是探身去自己的行李中翻出一件藤紫色的浴衣递给翔，示意他换上。

翔乖乖地接过，看着衣角樱花烂漫的浴衣，稍有些迟疑地开了口。

“老师，这…是女式的浴衣吗？”

松本无心向他解释来龙去脉，于是信口编出一番理由来。

“你即便是穿女式浴衣也是好看的，翔君，你生得一副完美的外表。”

这是实话，因为随着松本的要求乖乖地穿上了浴衣的人确实是极好看的。他比起女性来身子要厚实一些，但是稍稍有些下落的肩膀让他的厚实变得不那么显著起来。而近来冬日的阳光不甚强烈，即便是时常住在海边的他也是肤色白皙，藤紫色更是衬得他有些惊艳起来。

翔毕竟从未穿过女式的浴衣，尝试了几次都打不好绸制的衣带，于是松本便笑着伸手帮他的忙。衣带收紧的时候，翔的腰线就变得更加明了起来，松本忽而想起最近街头常见的那些金发碧眼的西洋人女星的海报，高大的白种人比起大和民族的女性身子也要厚实些，或许正好就是翔的状态，若是她们穿上了浴衣，大概比起翔的模样反而是要格格不入得多了。

松本又为自己换上了藏蓝色的浴衣，而后领着翔一路去了露天温泉。

正是落雪的时间，露天温泉居然是空无一人。

他们于是一起入了温泉——翔还是花费了一些时间脱下自己身上的浴衣，于是早些入水的松本在雪花与水汽朦胧中，看着翔立在温泉边整理脱下的浴衣。翔的身体已经长成了无可挑剔的成人模样，而他的心理状态，或许也不消花上多少日子就能趋于完美了。

松本微微眯起眼睛望着翔，就像是看着自己最满意的一件作品一般。

 

他们在从露天温泉回屋的路上迎面遇见了换好了浴衣要去温泉的一对伴侣，四个人礼节性地点头问候，而后无声地擦肩而过。

住在这里的多是些夫妻或是情侣，像松本他们这样的自然是罕见。他们回屋的一路上又遇见了不少两两相伴的男女，于是回了房后，翔到底是按捺不住地开了口。

“松本老师，为什么会邀请我一起来这里呢？”

自以为隐晦的试探在松本听来着实还是有些赤裸裸的，于是他笑起来。

“翔君觉得是为什么呢？”

翔忽而沉默，片刻又重新开了口。

“老师您喜欢我吗——或者说，老师您爱我吗？”

翔又变得一如既往的直白而坦率，松本许久没有听到过这样的坦诚，于是他的心底莫名地泛滥起一片柔情来。

他于是伸手，挑起那张五官精致的脸，直直地望进了那双乌黑的眼睛里。

“若是我说，我想让你离不开我呢？”

翔眨了眨眼睛，眼底里泛起一片水汽来。

“我早已离不开您了，松本老师，早在您为我打开门的那一天开始。”

他的告白坦率而真诚，让松本不由地放下了所有的底线。

松本于是倾身去亲吻他，在呼吸变得紊乱的前一秒，他听见自己心底的什么东西碎裂的声音。一股冲动沉沉地压在他的胸口，让他不由自主地开了口。

“我爱你，翔——我爱你。”

这句话出了口，松本终于意识到了自己早在不知不觉间走上了一条他预想之外的路。

他亲手将翔培育成了最完美的模样，然后作为完美主义者的他，几乎是毫无抵抗力地把自己的心一并交给了这份完美。但是同样的，被他亲手培育出来的人，早已离不开他了——这世间还有什么比这样的双生关系更加美妙的东西呢？

这是松本听过的，最美妙的声音。

“松本老师，我也爱您——无可救药地，爱您。”

 

**八**

 

箱根归去后，松本开始频繁地往来于东京与湘南之间。

松本也询问过翔的意见，要不要与自己一起回到东京去，但是翔到底还是因为自己的课程而选择暂时留在了这里。松本也无意勉强他，事实上，翔的这番好学之心合极了他的心意。

他于是购买了定期券，只要是不必去学校的日子，必然是与翔在一起的。

翔现在念的是国文与英文，还有音乐，这让他变得愈发知性又性感。

每当他穿上松本为他挑选的，合身又华丽的服装的时候，他精致又挺拔的五官让他看起来已经俨然是一位优雅的贵族先生了——甚至是没有人能够想到，数年前的他还只是一个穿着单薄的和服在大雪天送报的平民男孩。

翔也因为课程变得异常忙碌起来，甚至是比起松本都更加忙碌起来。好些时候，松本坐着电车一路回家——他们的家——的时候，翔都还没有放学，于是松本便会为自己煮一杯咖啡，翻着他买给翔的那些书本，静静地等翔回来。

当然，翔依旧是离不开他的，松本知道。

每每松本等翔归来的时候，都会在玄关口为翔留一盏灯。于是日落后才终于得以归家的翔便能远远地望见那一点光亮，然后一路奔跑着回到家中，在玄关口甚至来不及脱下自己厚重的外套，就会用力地抱住站在那里迎接自己的松本。因为奔跑而紊乱的气息全部在拥抱时扑到松本的耳际，年轻人身上香薰的气味也就强势地占领了一整片天地。

“松本老师，松本老师。”

翔会一声声地这样呼唤他的名字——他到现在还是不允许翔去掉了对自己的敬称，于是翔便听话地依旧如此称呼着松本，乖巧得像是专属于他的宠物一般。

 

在没有课的日子里，他们也会一整天都在海滩边散步，或者是在暖洋洋的屋子里一同读着满书架的书。

他们会读汉诗，也会读松本的作品，但是更多的时候还是会读松本花了好大的力气才终于入手的莎翁的原著作品。

松本看得出来翔有在用心学习，他已经能够如同大学生一般顺利地读出那些拉丁字母，而他漂亮的发音正如他那副游走于东西方之间的精巧面容一样，全然没有松本认识的那些学生们常有的日式的平坦发音。

_He that is proud eats up himself: pride is_

_his own glass, his own trumpet, his own chronicle.*_

松本喜爱极了翔念起“骄傲”一词时的模样，他总是能把舌头卷在一个恰到好处的位置，一双眼睛总是在松本与文字间游走，像是在确认什么，又像是在炫耀什么。他眼底里一闪而过的——松本自然不会错过那点小小的亮光——就是翔专有的高傲。

松本也拜访过翔的英文老师，是一位上了年纪的外籍女士，她来了日本已经好多年了，却总是用着生硬的腔调讲日语。松本去拜访她的那日，她也是用带着浓重的西方口音的日语热情地称赞了翔，说那是她教过的最为优秀的学生——带着骄傲又张扬的光芒，像是绝不会被任何人驯服的危险又迷人的猛兽。

这让松本在心底里笑起来，他礼貌又疏远地向对方道谢，却是有一万个不同意对方的说法。

如今的翔是由他一手培育起来的，所以他对翔的一切了如指掌——完美又耀眼，绝不会屈从于谁，却又是绝无法离开他而独立生长的——只可惜除了他，没有谁能够看到翔柔软又依赖的模样了。

松本为人师表的十数年间，培育出了一代又一代或优秀的或遗憾的学生，也写了一部又一部畅销世间的小说，但是只有翔，是他唯一可以称之为“完美”的作品。

 

**九**

 

夏天的时候，松本将自己在东京的那些写作东西全数搬到了湘南的别墅里。

东京有太多他的熟人了，快速的生活节奏也让他难以静下心来完成自己的作品，何况翔始终在湘南的海边等着他的到来。于是他干脆就此住进了湘南，只是一周里有那么四五天的日子，要坐着电车回到东京的学校去教书。

松本渐渐地开始不习惯于那些心不在焉的学生了。他讲了一遍又一遍，几乎都快要倒背如流的内容，那些学生们却是始终记不住一个字——而同样的东西，他也曾经教给过翔，后者却在次日就已经把那些知识消化了个干净。这样的落差太大了，以至于松本开始怀疑自己用心备课的意义所在。

松本也曾与翔提起过这些事，翔于是笑得眼睛弯弯的。

“那或许是因为，那里的学生们没有一个像我这般，深切地爱着松本老师吧。”

上个冬天，他们在箱根将自己的爱意说到淋漓尽致以来，翔开始时不时地将爱挂在了嘴边。他总是认真地望着松本的眼睛，用明亮而温柔的声音，一遍一遍告诉松本，他对他的爱意深沉。

“我爱您，所以我绝不会离开您——但是我爱您，您却依旧是自由的。”

翔总是这样对松本承诺，他低沉的声音一直环绕在松本的心头，让他的心柔软成一片。

松本的写作也因此进行得无比顺利，他像是在写小说，又像是在记录自己的每日一般，几乎是废寝忘食地埋首在书桌前写着一行又一行的文字。

 

_显然，到了这个地步，诸君都会理所当然地认为我们已经缔结了深刻的肉体关系——但是我们并不是依靠着肉体的快感而彼此维系的，我们拥有了高度一致的思想与喜好，而这带给我的快感，远远妙于一整夜的翻云覆雨。_

_但是我必须承认，他已经自顾自地长出了一副分外美妙的肉体——或者说，如同他的学识与气质一般完美的肉体。而我，仅仅是想到这具完美的躯壳——自内而外的，都是属于我的，便已经激动到难以自持了。_

_或许在某一个月色美妙的夏日夜晚，又或者是一个大雪纷飞的冬日清晨，我们终会把自己的身体都全部交与彼此——我始终在找寻着可以与这份完美相匹敌的那一日，或许就是明天，或许还要再等待一整个十年，但是终会迎来那一天的——我人生中完美的那一天。_

 

翔偶尔会在夜半醒来的时候来到书房，为松本端上一杯温热的咖啡，然后就着站在松本身后的姿势撒娇似的整个抱住他，未经打理的发尾在松本的后颈挠来挠去，引得松本有些心痒难挠。那时候松本便会放下手里的笔，默许翔的这种大胆又主动的亲昵，任翔身上馥郁的熏香气息一点一点沾染上他的衣角。

长此以往，翔变得愈发大胆起来。他偶尔会把整张脸埋在松本的颈窝处，把唇间湿热的气息大胆地扑在松本的锁骨口，甚至是像一只刚刚长牙的小猫咪一般，轻轻地啃咬松本的侧颈，留下一排模糊的痕迹——他并不会用力，只是松本的皮肤就男性而言实在是太过细腻，仅仅是稍稍用力的舔舐都能留下鲜明的红痕。

翔这些稍带着些侵略性的动作也是他成长的证明，松本想。只有刚刚收获了力量的人才会急于展示自己的力量，而翔显然正迈入了这个阶段，他早预想过这样的情况，也从一开始就有着自己的对策。

松本手中握着绝对的王牌——他随时可以以离开作为威胁，让一切都按照计划进行。

现在还没有到亮底牌的时机，松本想，他还大可以放任翔自以为是地为所欲为一番。

松本伸手，拿起书桌上那封印刷精美的邀请函。

“中秋那天有一个宴会，翔君，你随我一起去吧。”

 

**十**

 

松本为翔选了近来流行的修身燕尾服，又领着他去了最好的造型师那里，为他打理了全新的发型。全身上下都经过精心设计的翔果然比起往常都更加耀眼了，比起普通的贵族少爷都更加高贵精致，仅仅是领着翔在路上走，松本都能分明地感觉到擦肩而过的人们对他们行的注目礼。

同样的状况自然也发生在了会场内。

这里虽然不缺乏名流贵族，但是大和民族的名流们少有五官立体的西洋人模样——松本是罕见的一个，翔也是。于是他们很快就成为了人群的中心。

这是松本第一次带翔来到公开场合，打扮精致的人显然成为了好奇心的集中点。

有过点头之交的编辑先生举着一杯香槟来到松本面前，自以为隐蔽地上上下下打量了一遍翔，然后重新把目光投到松本身上。

“松本老师，这位是…？”

松本懒懒地举起手中的香槟杯，轻轻摇了摇，唇角扬起一个笑容。

“这是我最优秀的学生，也是我创作的源泉。”

翔伴着他的声音恭恭敬敬地向对方行了一个西式的礼，礼貌而疏远地道了问候。

宴会也邀请了贵族的先生们，松本作为学校的老师，曾经也与其中几位先生有过一面之交——那些令他伤透了脑筋的贵族学生们，同样也拥有着令人头疼的顽固的父亲。

即便如此，松本依旧是笑容得体地向对方问候。

“藤原先生，久疏问候。”

藤原是位成功的商人，近来随着与西洋的往来深化，他的事业也节节高升，如今已算是数一数二的事业家了。

他向松本颔首表示回礼，目光果然也是落在了松本身后的翔身上。

“这位莫非是…”

松本不及开口，翔便学着松本的语气回应了对方。

“我是松本老师的学生——最优秀的。”

松本笑起来，翔正直直地望着对方的眼睛，他的自信与坦率让他不像极了日本人，但是这种格格不入着实令人着迷。

藤原果然是一副惊讶又不解的表情，匆匆道了几句客套话便先行离开了，松本于是扭过头去和翔说悄悄话。

“你可以放心地去吃些难得的美食了，我们没有必要忙着奉承他人——那是他们该对我们做的事情。”

 

回到家的时候，他们的吐息里已经染上了香甜的酒精气息。

松本并不嗜酒，只是宴会上摆了太多难得的西洋酒。翔刚刚成年不久，对于西洋酒显然是缺乏些研究，于是他领着翔将那些酒认了一个遍，不知不觉间也将那些酒都喝进了肚子里。

不过他当然是没有醉的——要说醉的话，初次品尝了烈酒的翔走路的样子看起来比他还要更加摇摇晃晃一些。并且，即便如此，他们依旧能够在从车站走回家的一路上，顺顺利利地展开着漫无边际的对话。

松本偶尔会扭头去看翔，后者却是仿佛比起看眼前的道路，都更加喜欢望着他似的，无论松本什么时候扭过头去，总能看到一双澄澈又明亮的眼睛。而那双眼睛最深处透出来的光芒，不知是月亮还是灯光，又或者是自带着的，总没有熄灭过。

和他的那些已经被庸俗的世间常识束缚了头脑的、无可救药的学生们毫不一样。

松本想着，对着天空笑了起来。

“我总是想通过教书培养出优秀的人才们，只可惜我坚持了这么多年，甚至是连一个庸才都没能遇到——每一个人都是完完全全的废物。”

他顿了顿，又去看身边的人。

“只有你，翔君，只有你是令我满意的作品，是完美的，是独一无二的。”

翔抿着嘴唇轻笑起来。

“老师，我可以把这句话认为是对我的称赞吗——或者说，告白？”

松本颔首，他想他或许在某些方面，也沾染了翔的过分直白的怪癖。

“当然，翔君，你是我唯一值得为人称道的作品——只有你。”

翔很用力地重复了一遍松本的话。

“只有我——松本老师，这是我听过的最美妙的话——只有我。”

松本笑起来，他们已经到了家门口，他于是点亮了廊下的灯，从自己的衣服口袋里寻找着钥匙。翔站在稍后一些的地方，看着松本开门，然后试探着，却又语调坚定地开了口。

“松本老师，请您辞去教师的工作吧——请您，成为我专属的老师吧。”

他想必是犹豫已久了，这短短的一句话带着抑制不住的颤音。

松本忽而停下了开门的动作，转过身去望着翔。这是在他意料之外的对白，又或许是酒精让他有些麻痹，一时之间他竟然是没有找到合适的话语应答，只能在片刻的沉默之后，故作镇定地询问理由。

“我在今天忽而明白了，我离不开您，哪怕只是一分一秒。仅仅是想到您的整颗心并不属于我，您的一整天里总有大块的时间给那些并不爱你的废物们，我就嫉妒得发狂——松本老师，我是如此痴狂地爱着您，病入膏肓。”

翔说地诚恳又热烈，语毕，甚至是带上了稍有些凌乱的喘息声。

名为骄傲的人放下骄傲，恳切地诉说自己的爱意的模样美丽又脆弱。这是松本从未想象过的模样，却是比起他曾经想象过的一切都更加令人惊艳。

他将那个真挚地望着自己等待答案的人拥入怀中，亲吻着他的耳际。

“我答应你，翔君，我愿意——成为只属于你一个人的老师。”

 

**十一**

 

冬天的时候，松本辞去了学校的工作。

他们依旧暂时不用担心生活的问题，在他递交辞呈的那一天，他收到了来自编辑部的信，热情洋溢地恭喜着他在一个月前出版的小说毫不意外地登上了各大书屋的畅销榜榜首，于是他的存折上又轻轻松松地多了一整串零。

那天迎来了这年冬天的第一场雪，作为初雪来说，那着实是场大雪了。

松本下了电车，用力裹紧了身上的大衣，加快了步子走出站，却在出站口见到了打着伞的翔。

翔穿着浓酒红色的外套，带着西式硬帽，打着一把伞站在雪中。他大概是等了有一段时间了，伞面上落下的雪花已然把胭脂色的伞面染得斑白。

松本小跑了几步，站定在翔面前。

“怎么来车站了？”

这些年来，这还是翔第一次在车站等着松本回来。

翔笑笑，露出一排整齐的牙齿。

“因为太想见老师了——我偷偷看了您的信，得知您小说大卖的好消息，于是也想为您庆祝一下。”

他举起另一只手，松本这才注意到他提着一个袋子，袋子上印的图案是松本常去的服装店，他们也一起去过几次，每次去松本都会挑一件又一件衣服让他试穿，就像是在玩一个奢侈的换装游戏一般。

松本于是挑挑眉，问他有什么庆祝的打算。

翔却不肯回答了，他将伞撑在两人的头顶，与松本并肩踩着积起来的一层薄雪往家里走。

“待老师回了家，自然便会知道的了。”

 

松本万万没想到翔竟然是将当年他付给他的薪水都积攒了起来，然后毫不心疼地去了那家昂贵的服装店买下了橱柜里最夺目，却也最昂贵的赤色和服。

“我从第一眼见到它的时候，就觉得它应该被穿在松本老师身上了。”

翔将和服展开在地面上，丝绸制的布料服服帖帖地顺着他五指抚过而被展平，他于是就这蹲在地上的姿势抬眼看松本，眉眼间凌厉又清秀的张扬感让松本毫无由来地心生一抹恐惧感。

这是他从未见过的模样。诚然，此刻的翔依旧是自信又骄傲的模样，但是他眼底里浮起的一层薄雾让他变得忽而捉摸不透起来。

松本故作镇定地压低了声音，甚至是刻意带着一丝清浅的笑意开了口。

“翔君，这可是如假包换的女装。”

翔垂下眼帘，细细看着和服上精致的刺绣，然后重新抬起头来，对着松本扬起唇角。

“您即便是穿女装也是好看的，松本老师，您也生得一副完美的外表。”

语毕，他便站起来，缓慢却又不容躲避地一步一步走到松本面前。

这里的暖气效果似乎差强人意，松本僵直着身子站在那里，一点都迈不开后退的步子。

于是翔站定在他的正前方，慢条斯理地为他解开领带，脱下称体的衬衣——他很快就被迫与空气直接接触了，但是他的身体在翔的视线里一点也动不得，他的肌肤因为翔顺着骨骼下划的指尖而燃起一片无名的火焰。

翔捧起地上的和服，像是对待珍宝一般细心地为他穿上。然后缓慢地蹲下身子，为他系好衣带，打出一个漂亮的结。

松本低头看着翔，后者正低垂眼帘，细心地将多余的衣带收拢起来。翔纤长的睫毛被他们头顶暖金色的灯光染地一片金黄，似乎是注意到了松本的视线，他抬起头来对着松本浅笑，然后半直起身子来，用单手托着松本的下巴，半强制性地与他交换了一个湿热的亲吻。

一吻终了，翔用拇指指腹轻轻抹去松本唇角的唾液，托着他下巴的四指稍稍用了力，迫使他与自己直直地相望。

松本的眼底蒙着一层薄薄的水汽。

“松本老师，今天是明治以来最大的一场初雪——您不觉得这是一个完美的日子吗？”

松本分明地感觉得到翔微凉的指尖顺着还没有打理整齐的和服下摆探到了他的腿间，那微凉的指尖又像是着了火一般，所经之处都落下了一团炽热的火焰。他的双腿开始发软，腰也顺着塌了下去，被翔用力地撑住，然后平稳地着了地。

“这些年来，老师教会了我很多东西。”

翔居高临下地看着他，于是松本忽而明白了自己心底里荡漾着的恐惧感源于何处。

翔已经分明地挣脱了他的掌控，不，或许事实上从来都不曾为他所掌控过。他满以为自己养育了一只温顺又美丽的猫，却从最开始就没有发现，这只威风凛凛的猫咪本就不是猫——那是一只耐着性子陪着自己的猎物玩捉迷藏的雄狮。

松本用力地抬起上半身，双手环住了翔的脖子。

“你爱我吗，翔君。”

翔俯下身，在与松本的上唇相隔不足一公分的距离停下来，然后勾起了唇角。

“我爱你，松本老师，我爱你——无可救药地。”

松本闭上了眼睛。

这是他亲手培育出来的骄傲，这是他亲手点亮的光芒，这是只属于他的比翼连理。

他也只属于对方。

 

**十二**

 

大正结束在那个飘雪的冬天。

松本起得很晚，于是他起来的时候，窗外的世界已经是一片雪白了。距离这年的初雪一月有余，这场来势汹汹的大雪仅仅用了半天，就已经使人寸步难行了。

翔不在家里，松本走到餐桌前，已经有些过凉了的咖啡边上放着一张纸条。他拿起来看了一眼，是翔的字迹，写着说自己有些要事出门，不忍心唤醒梦中的他，便只留了张纸条作罢。

松本将凉了的咖啡掉进了水池，重新煮了一壶热水，然后在煮开的间隙里出门取了这天的报纸和新送到的信件。

报纸上总归都是些昭和天皇继位的新闻，松本看得无趣，于是转而拿起了那个信封。

_樱井 翔 先生亲启_

松本向来不屑于做这种偷看他人信件的事情，但是这些年来，这还是他第一次见到写着翔的全名的信件——甚至是他第一次看见翔的姓氏。他过往也问过数次，但是翔总是不愿意提起自己家庭的事情，于是连带着也并不愿意提及自己的姓氏，最终他也只能作罢。

松本起身去书房取了惯用的裁纸刀。

翔过往总是毫不在意地凑过来与他一起读寄给他的信件，每每被他警告了便会义正言辞地说他们之间不该是有秘密的关系，而松本到底还是拿翔没办法。

如今难得的立场调换，松本想着等翔回来后，要拿这封信好好教导一番私人信件相关的礼节——翔在他的面前总是有些太过无法无天了，虽然这与他的放纵有着无法分割的联系，但是一个完美的人总归还是要学会自我克制的。

于是他展开了信纸，一排整齐漂亮的字迹于是落入他的眼底。

 

_樱井少爷：_

_距离您离家已六年有余，终于再次收到您的来信，在下实在是不胜惊喜。_

_在下年老，想必无力长久侍奉您了。所幸您所说的要事既已办成，那么距离您归家之日想必也不会遥远了。_

_如今大正终了，您定当要代表樱井家下任家主去拜访昭和天皇的。我听闻宣仁亲王殿下也很怀念与您共度的那段学堂时光。_

_……_

 

门声响起，松本慌慌张张地想将信纸放回信封里，却被大步走过来的人一把抓住了手腕。

樱井身上还带着大雪天的寒气，他的手指冰凉，让松本的周身在被他触碰到的一瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“……翔君。”

松本对着樱井笑，他不喜欢樱井周身的寒气，可是拒绝的话语到了嘴边，却又硬生生地断在了空气里。

樱井松开了手，弯腰捡起落到了地上的信纸，在松本眼前轻轻晃了晃。

“不可以哦，老师，您怎么能够随意偷看别人的信件呢。”

松本欲言又止了数次，终于勉勉强强从发哑的嗓子里挤出四个字来。

“欢迎回来。”

樱井于是笑起来。

“我回来了，松本老师。”

他始终没有脱下自己身上厚重的大衣，于是松本伸手想要帮他，却被他一个侧身躲开了动作。

“抱歉，老师，我接下来还要回东京一趟——既然您已经读过信了，我也就不必费力编造一个故事讲给您听了。”

樱井将信纸塞回信封里，顺手将信封收进了大衣的口袋里，转身便要出门。

“翔君。”

松本下意识开了口，却终究想不到自己要说些什么，于是再次沉默了下来。

樱井发出一声促狭的轻笑。

他上前一步，在松本的唇角留下一个带着冬天气息的发凉的亲吻。

“如果松本老师是想问我明天会不会回来的话——我也说不好，但是请老师在这里等我，我定当会回来的。”

 

 

 _*_ _出自莎士比亚　特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达（Troilus and Cressida）_

 _“_ _骄傲者毁灭自己。骄傲是他孤芳自赏的镜子，是他自吹自擂的喇叭，是他记载生平事迹的自传。”_


End file.
